Scrambled eggs
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: Kaylee gets bad news from Rick. Takes place during chapter 39 of Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327. Warning major character death and spoilers for the other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Scrambled eggs**

 **This story takes place in the background of Maggie's and Gareth's thing in Beretta 92FS and Smith &Wesson Model 327. I'll recommend reading that story up to chapter 39.**

Kaylee Anne Yates was in the kitchen cooking some beans and scrambled eggs for dinner. Tara, Maggie and Gareth should be home soon.

Kaylee had just graduated from med school before the apocalypse and would have started working in a pediatricians department in the Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta if it wasn't for the dead ones rising. She, her fiancé Cindy and cousin Albert. escaped the soon to be napalmed city lived a while on the road. They soon arrived at a place called Terminus, a old train station, where they met Gareth and about a dozen of other survivors there and started a sanctuary. Sanctuary for all, community for all. That used to be they're motto. Those who arrive, survive.

After the first winter about a dozen men came in. Seemed like nice people in the beginning but soon showed their true nature. The people of Terminus were locked up in the containers and train-carts of Terminus and experienced the worst things possible: rape, famine, torture, death, death of loved ones, Cindy's death. Kaylee cried when she died and after that didn't care what those pigs did to her. But they got out, took the place bag and locked up those pigs. The pigs were slaughtered like pigs are suppoused to be and Terminus got a new meaning: You're either the butcher or the cattle. Cannibalism, their knew from of survival.

But that did not last neither. Terminus fell and everybody save for Gareth and Kaylee died: Alex, Mary, Greg, Chuck, Albert, Theresa, Martin, Mike, Preston, Oliver, Sarah…

Kaylee and Gareth joined the group responsible of the destruction of their home. In this group Kaylee met Tara. A young, attractive woman. They soon hooked up, being the only lesbians in the group. But that wasn't all. Kaylee started to feel the same things with Tara she had felt with Cindy. Kaylee would always love Cindy, but she loves Tara too.

Alexandria was heaven. Showers, food, energy, a wall. Beds. Their first real time together. The shared a house with Gareth, his new girlfriend Maggie, as well as with tow other men named Noah and Gabriel.

Good and bad things happened. Noah died and Tara got a bad head trauma on a supply run. But she recovered. And the news of Maggie being pregnant with Gareth's baby were great. A giant herd entered Alexandria but they fought them off. When Maggie lost her baby she and Tara were there and comforted her and tried to patch up he relationship with Gareth that has suffered under it. Sasha. Dante. Pete. So many people had endangered their way of life but they fought back and always made it.

Good things happened: Marriage. She and Tara got married in the late summer and she was never happier.

Now her wife and friends (who were also married) lived a somewhat happy live in an almost normal community. Until the threat called Negan came. A new enemy. They needed to be prepared to fight again for what they had. That's why Gareth, Tara and Maggie are with Rick, they're leader, out there, scavenging a military base for guns.

A knock on the door. Kaylee went to it and opened the door. It was Rick.

"Hi, Rick" she said smiling. "Where are Tara and the others?"

"Tara…" the man said. "Something happened. We got attacked and she…"

"Is she okay?" asked Kaylee getting worried.

"She didn't make it" said Rick, looking down.

The scrambled eggs remained untouched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears**

 _No_. _Tara was not dead._ But she was. Kaylee saw her body. The head was bashed into oblivion, the beautiful face that belonged once to her wife was gone. The soft, dark brown hair, were gone, so was the big, but beautiful nose. Kaylee just looked at it. Heath was next to her, looking sad, saying something. She didn't listen.

Kaylee didn't cry until she was alone at home. She hadn't wondered what had happened to Gareth or Maggie, why they weren't home. She cried into the pillow, for hours, until she fell asleep.

She dreamed of Tara. They were happy dreams, of a future that could never had happened.

 _Kaylee and Tara lived in a small, decent apartment in Atlanta, her as pediatrician, Tara as a cop. They had been married for three years and wanted to take the next step: a baby._

 _Adopting a child wasn't easy, especially for a gay couple, but they found a great attorney to help them: his name was Gareth._

 _Gareth did the paper-work pretty fast and about a year later Kaylee and Tara had a small toddler in they're life. A two and a half years old boy named Lawrence._

" _He's beautiful, ain't he?" asked Tara as they watched the little boy sleep for the first time._

" _He is" Kaylee said. "He's perfect"_

 _"Yeah, he is and you are. I wanted you to know that I…"  
_

Kaylee woke up in her bed. The fact that what she just experienced was just a dream made her almost cry again.

The following days Kaylee juts stayed at her house, alone, avoiding human-contact. Some people tried to get close, such as Heath, Denise, Jessia, Rosita or Aaron, but it didn't help much.

Kaylee came back to work after a few days to the infirmary.

"You don't need to" said Denise. "Me and Rosita manage" 

"I need something to keep my mind off Tara" replied Kaylee. "And with this shit-storm on the way, you're going to need a any extra hand you get"

But work didn't help. It just reminded Kaylee of Tara head trauma that had happened a year ago, when she came back from that supply-run on witch Noah and Aiden had died on. Kaylee almost did a mistake on a small surgery on Tobin, because of this. She was suspended from the infirmary.

Kaylee sat home again. One day she had enough of all this. She left her home, walked to the supply-building of Alexandria and came back after ten minutes.

She had gotten a few things: A CD-player, some CD's and other stuff. The favorite songs of her and Kaylee: _Hey there Delilah, an Englishman in New York, Safe and Sound…_

Kaylee sat down on the couch and listened one after the other one through. It took two hours for that. After she was done, she sat a moment quietly on the couch, then pulled out a Glock 26 she had smuggled from the armory and blasted her brains out.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Kaylee woke up in a white room. She had quite a headache and looked around. She left the room through the only door the room had. She saw a sign saying _Newcomers this way-._

Kaylee did as the sign said and ended up in an small room with a woman on a computer.

"Excuse me?" asked Kaylee the woman. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think?" asked the woman back.

"Hmm…I guess that this is… the good place"

"Yes it is. Welcome to Heaven! Or what ever any other culture calls the good place in the afterlife" said the woman. "Now lets start with the protocol! Name?

"Kaylee Anne Yates"

"Place of Birth?"

"Atlanta, Georgia, United States or America" 

The questions continued like it was some sort of job interview: time of birth, university, parents, spouses, jobs.

"I think we're done. Go through that door and you find what you're looking for"

"What?" asked Kaylee.

"Just go! I already have my next client!"

Kaylee went out and was now in a large city. It looked like a cross-breed of Many European and North-American cities: New York, Oslo, Los Angeles, Helsinki, Hamburg, Stockholm, London, Berlin, Seattle…

Kaylee was stunned enough by the city, that she didn't notice someone come behind her.

"Hi, stranger" came Tara's voice, as her arms came around her wife.

Kaylee's face turned into a smile. Everything was good again.

 **Loppu(the end in Finish)**


End file.
